


Multiverse Mates?

by HowlsMoon



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Reverseharem, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A crossover double rp between the 2003 the 2007 and the 2016 turtles I did with my friend Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Multiverse Mates?

Kayla one day was watching a marathon of her fav fandom of all time teenage mutant ninja turtles. Suddenly as she was watching a tmnt movie the room went black and the static from the tv knocked her out. When she came too she was in an alley groaning at the pain in her head.

2003 Leo 2007 Leo and 2016 Leo finally met each other for the first time ever. They thought what the shell is that what I look like in other universes? They soon saw a beautiful tanuki girl walking their way towards them.

A group of red clad turtles were bickering in the alley. 2003 Raph, 2007 Raph, and 2016 couldn't understand how they stumble and discover one another but when they heard disturbance from the garbage cans in the alley both of them stopped to turned the direction of that sound.

Bluu walked from a corner disguised as a girl scout. Of course she stole the outfit just to hustle cash with fake cookies for a while but she really needed the money to survive. She stole away at earth from another world not too long ago.

Kayla opened her eyes and noticed she was in an alley.  
“Where the hell am I? All I remember was watching a Tmnt movie and then nothing.”

All three Leos blushed at her. Man did they have the hots for her. They didn’t know who she was but they wanted to know more about her. Everything about her to be exact. They cautiously walked over to her smiling at her.

She was busy looking down at her messenger bag quietly counting her money that she didn't notice them following until they closed in to where she could smell them. Bluu turned around and stopped. 

“Need a hand miss?,”2003 Raph asked as he held out his hands.  
His gazed down at her with fascination gleaming in his eyes. Strangely the rest of the Raphs shared the same look at Kayla.

Kayla nodded and gasped. She was seeing triple. Her eyes widened.  
“Wait huh? What? Did I bump my head or am I dreaming?!” she asked.

“What’s your name miss and you do know that stealing is bad don’t you?!” 2016 Leo said to her as the other two Leos nodded in agreement.

She gasped.  
“I...I don't know what your talking about,”She answered,”Erm, want some cookies?”  
Sheepishly, she offered a box to them.

All of them looked the same except for 2007 Raph who wore leather and a helmet.  
He answered”,If your hurt I can help fix you up!”  
2016 Raph stepped over to check her head for any bumps. 

“B-but th-this is impossible! Y-you g-guys aren’t real!” Kayla shouted then it was too much for her and she fainted.

2003 Leo grabbed her arm and scoffed at her.  
“We’ve seen you around. You stole that uniform. You’re not a real girl scout.”  
“You’re coming with us,” 2007 Leo said.

Bluu was frighten she couldn't say anything else but to yank her way out from their grasp. Her twintails sprouted from her skirt as her hat dropped from her crown to reveal her furry ears. Using her tails, Bluu knocked them on down with one whip.

“Now what?,”2016 Raph said as he took her in his arms. The other Raphs agreed to take her someplace hidden. There's no telling if this reality had their sewer home so they agreed to take her in abandoned warehouse.

Kayla was still out in his arms as she laid limp in his arms.

They all growled and got back up on their feet as they each grabbed her taking her to an abandoned house on the edge of town.

“Wait! Where are you guys taking me?!,”She exclaimed frantically,”D-Don't take me to jail! I'm sorry! I just needed the money for food a-and…!!”

The warehouse had a decent bed when the Raph triplets discovered it on the second floor. 2016 Raph set her down gently then rubbed at her hair with curiosity.  
“She's beautiful,”he said.

Kayla groaned in her sleep then her eyes shot wide open and she gasped shaking in fear.  
“Pl-please don’t hurt me!!!” 

The Leos sighed and 2016 Leo said, “we’re not taking you to jail. We’re taking you someplace safe!”

“But...B-But, umm...!”  
She couldn't place her feet on the ground to stop herself going any further towards the warehouse but of course they kept carrying her leaving her feet to dangling off the ground.

“We won't hurt you, “Nightwatcher said and took off his helmet.  
“Don't be afraid,”2003 Raph added.

Kayla’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. If this was her new reality she didn’t ever wanna go back home. She had a huge ass crush on these Raphs’ but they wouldn’t like her. She wasn’t skinny or pretty. She was overweight and plain looking.

They took her to a warehouse as well and sat her down in a chair. All three Leos did something unthinkable. They all kissed her face.

Bluu was confused but feel so shy all of a sudden.  
Her words stumbled off her tongue at once and her blushing face blink with disbelief. 

But they never stop staring at her. They each had the feeling to kiss her lips and squeeze her adorable curves. 2007 Raph sat behind her and hugged her hips then kissed at her cheek. 2016 Raph kissed her other rosy cheek while 2003 Raph kissed her mouth..

Kayla started to moan as she blushed beet red she was on the verge of fainting all over again. She rubbed their shoulders.

2003 Leo began to suck hickeys on the right of her neck while 2007 Leo made hickeys on the left side of her neck and 2016 Leo made hickeys across her shoulders.

Just by showering her with kisses made Bluu a bit ticklish as she squirmed and whimpered quietly.

Their lips were slow and delicate as they each send butterfly kisses for the rest of her smooth pale skin.

Kayla mewled as she rubbed their crotches now. That was a daring bold move on her part.

2003 Leo sucked on her right nipple while 2007 Leo sucked on her left nipple after getting her naked. 2016 Leo made hickeys on her stomach.

“Aah! Haah! You guys … A-Aah!,”She cried and watched in shock as her naked form was revealed. Bluu tries covering herself feeling ashamed to expose her furry body.

The triplets gasped and a purr rumbled from their throat.  
“Aah! Very sneaky,”2003 Raph growled.  
“I think she likes us now,”2007 Raph smirked.  
2016 Raph agreed then moved his mouth to suck at her neck. 

“Ahh I-I’ve always loved you guys for as long as I can remember!” Kayla mumbled as she began to moan louder.

2003 Leo and 2007 Leo bit and swirled their tongues around her areolas as they made the nipple harden while 2016 Leo nipped and nibbled her inner thighs.

She gasped and let out a harsh hiss as she bared her canines at the deadly sensation. Then a moan release from her.

“Your so cute,”2003 Raph whispered in her ear,”I'm in love with you too”  
He dug his tongue around the shell of her ear then 2007 Raph turned her face towards him into a French kiss. 2016 Raph tore down her clothes and nuzzle between her breasts. 

Kayla whimpered at their ministrations at what they were doing to her she just let them dominate her.

2003 Leo 2007 Leo and 2016 Leo all stuck a finger inside her as they began to rub and stroke along her inner walls finger fucking her.

“St-Stop please… this is t-too much!,”she moaned.

Their breathing grew harsher in a sign of desperate lust. 2016 Raph sucked at her left nipple as 2003 Raph found the right to squeeze roughly. 

Kayla groaned as she arched her back rubbing their scalps.

All of them went deeper into her pumping their fingers in and out of her growling.

Bluu squirmed and whined. She was close to climaxing at any moment and they could tell how flushed her face was.

2016 Raph moved to suck the other leaving 2003 Raph to find something else toy with. 2007 Raph stopped kiss her and draw his tongue at her shoulders.

“Please guys! Ahh I can’t take it anymore! Mark me and make me yours!!!” Kayla screamed to them.

They all took their fingers out of her. 2016 Leo went under her putting her on top of him entering her anus from behind while 2003 Leo and 2007 Leo entered her vagina upfront.

Bluu gasped then let out a soft cry. Tears form but she was too scared move a muscle. 

Both smirked deviously. 2007 Raph moved to Kaylas womanhood then grabbed her waist to dive his head between her legs. 2016 Raph switch places and bite at her neck. 2003 Raph did the same. 

Kayla then climaxed into 2007 Raph’s mouth as her body twitched from the pleasure and she moaned and mewled softly.

2003 Leo and 2007 Leo stopped still inside her as they stroked her cheeks cooing to her telling her the pain would go away soon as 2016 Leo started to thrust.

“I'm sorry ... I forgot to tell you I'm still a...Ooh! Aah!”  
Her body lightly rocked back and forth in 2016 Leo's rhythm. 

He licked his lips, chirping softly at himself.  
“Ready guys?,”2003 Raph asked.  
2007 Raph and 2016 Raph nods.  
2016 Raph shifted underneath Kayla lifting her over his shaft like she was weightless as a feather then gently guide his shaft inside her ass.  
2007 Raph and 2003 Raph forced themselves into her virgin hole. 

Kayla started to moan in pain as tears poured down her cheeks and she cried. She was a virgin.

2016 Leo kept up his pace thrusting deeper into her while 2003 Leo and 2007 Leo started to thrust faster into her pussy all three of them groaning.

She liked the sound of their voices as they ram into her. Bluu respond with loud moaning and gripped onto 2016 Leo's arms.

“It's ok,”2016 Raph whispered and her face to capture tears with his lips. 2003 Raph did the same thing to the other side of her face but neither of the triplets move until she adjust. 

Kayla pretty soon felt the pain disappear and she started to moan in lust urging them to continue thrusting.

2007 Leo and 2003 Leo grinded their hips against hers skin slapping into skin while 2016 gripped her hips bucking into her.

“Yes! Yes! YES! Please yes!!,”She moaned. Bluu bounced violently at every friction they throw at her. 

2003 Raph bolted into her walks and so did 2007 Raph. Each took turns to suck and lick her neck while thrusting into her core.  
2016 Raph open her legs for the two as he thrusts in the other end.

Kayla mewled and whimpered softly arching her back scratching their shoulders.

2016 Leo then came into her once he thrusted as far as he could go into her. 2003 Leo and 2007 Leo thrusted deeper harder and faster into her grunting.

Bluu squeaked. It was a matter of time she orgasm but she wasn't sure how much her body can hold the others’ cum. 

They growled as they plunged in a arrhythmic pattern but kept her body juicing at their rods. 

Kayla shuddered in delight as she moaned loudly screaming their names.

2003 Leo and 2007 Leo reached her g spot then released their hot seeds into her as all three pulled out of her panting.

Once her orgasm ripped through her, Bluu’s legs shook. She held her breath only to finish her high before collapsing on 2016 Leo's chest and panted heavily.

2016 Raphs slapping sounds was also stirred with wet sloshing sounds that echoed the warehouse. 2007 Raph and 2003 Raph pushed deeper into her walls. They made sure not to come until Kayla orgasmed first.

Kayla reached her peak and climaxed all over their shafts inside her mewling.

2016 Leo was on her right side while 2007 Leo was on her left side and 2003 Leo laid his head on her crotch all three whispering I love you to her then fell asleep.

Bluu smiled then closed hers and allow sleep to take over. If this was all a dream she hopes she never gets it.  
“I love you all too,”She murmured. 

None of the triplets held back. They came hard overflowing her their seeds then pulled out at once.

Kayla was so tired that she moaned one final time and nuzzled them all saying I love you to them.

2016 Raph kissed at her forehead as he settled her on his left.  
“I love you too,”He replied.  
“I love you too Kayla,”2007 Raph and 2003 Raph breathed. 

Kayla smiled at them all then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

2003 Raph kissed her cheek then slept next to her on the other allowing 2007 Raph to rest on her crotch like a pillow.

The next morning Kaya woke up and yawned smiling at her three lovers.

All three Leos woke up and yawned stretching. They saw their beautiful mate still sleeping.

She slept peacefully without panting and sweating as she did from last night. Bluu tried to turn in her sleep but 2003 Leo was still lying on her stomach so she whimpered softly.

Their adorable snoring was low and soft. After that late night experience neither of them had such an amazing sleep before.  
2003 Raph started yawning and rubbed his eyes to open. Then next happen to the rest stretching and grunting before opening their eyes as well. 

Kayla blushed a deep shade of pink as she remembered what happened last night. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would actually have sex or thought it was possible to have sex with fictional characters.

2007 Leo nuzzled her neck as did 2016 Leo while 2003 Leo nuzzled her thighs and her stomach. They all said good morning to her.

Her eyes batted open and to her surprise she realise last night wasn't a dream. Bluu gasped then moaned but said morning shyly.

“Morning babe,”2003 Raph said and kissed her neck.  
“Morning sunshine,”2007 Raph answered, rubbing and kissing her legs.  
“Slept good, baby?,”asked 2016 Raph.

Kayla nodded and mumbled a morning to all of them cutely as she blushed and her cheeks flushed a cherry red moaning.

“I had an amazing time last night sweetie,” 2007 Leo answered.  
“You are so beautiful and sexy my love,” 2003 Leo said.  
“We love you so much sweetheart,” 2016 Leo cooed to her.

Bluu blushed and couldn't help but cover her face from the eyes that gaze upon her. She was bashful mess.

2007 Raph and 2016 Raph took turns kissing her sweet mouth before 2003 Raph did the same. Her body was warm and soft as their large green handsome rubbed at her.

Kayla by this point was a moaning mewling mess as she gazed into their masked eyes.

2003 Leo got up and they had to find some breakfast for all of them. He decided to see if this world had a lair or not. If not they were gonna make one.  
“Let’s see if this world has a lair or not. If not we’ll just have to make one,” he said as 2007 Leo and 2016 Leo nodded in agreement.

She puts her hands away and sat up.  
“You guys won't leave will you?,”She said.

Then 2016 Raph sat up and looked around.  
“You guys sure this is a safe place to stay?,”he asked.  
“If this place doesn't have our sewer, home,”2007 Raph said,”we can always make a home in a apartment or something.”  
“That is optional, “Other Me”,”2003 Raph replied. 

“Let’s make a home in the sewers like how you guys always do. An apartment is not an option because you guys aren’t human,” Kayla said sighing getting up as she got dressed.

“Get dressed Bluu because today we are looking for a home for all of us,” 2007 Leo said to her.  
“We will never leave you Bluu honest,” 2016 Leo said to her.  
2003 Leo nodded as he stroked her cheek.

She smiled widely then turned to retrieve her clothes. She only found the wrinkled uniform but not the shoes. But it didn't bother Bluu when she's use to being barefooted.

“They won't know when we wear human clothes!,”2007 Raph suggested.  
“Speaking of clothes,”2003 Raph added, “We should get Kayla some first!”  
2016 Raph picked up her clothes which were tattered and beaten to the dirt.

“I-I can’t go naked!” Kayla said stuttering nervously as she tried to cover her private parts to no avail.

2016 Leo picked Bluu up bridal style while 2003 Leo and 2007 Leo quickly followed behind after them going into the sewers.

“It's fine! I can walk,”She said,”My feet don't get damage as much without human shoes.”

2007 Raph found his leather outfit and handed to her.  
“It may be a bit big,”he said,” but it'll keep you covered and I’ll carry you!”

Kayla nodded and sighed as she put on his outfit and she blushed. It smelled just like 2007 Raph.

“I want to carry you princess,” 2016 Leo said, “you deserve to be treated like a queen!”  
2007 Leo and 2003 Leo just snickered at that as they made it to a hidden opening in the sewers. That’s when they discovered a lair was there.

“Um, their won't be any more of you guys?,”She asked blushing in 2016 Leo's one arm. “I don't think my body will...um...take another…”

2007 Raph lifts her up in his arms. He liked how adorable she looked with his clothes. 2003 Raph and 2016 Raph hope to see her in more of their clothes too. They took her leave at the warehouse and use the shadows to guide them into the sewers first. 

Kayla squeaked when he picked her up then blushing asked, “I-I’m not heavy at all?”

All three Leos with Bluu went inside the lair and it looked abandoned for whatever reason but they decided that was gonna be their new home.

Bluu sighed with relief. She was plopped down in the center of the room and she looked around.  
“Big and a bit dusty--’choo!! But I like it!”

“Heavy?,”He chuckled,”Not at all!”  
Before they find a manhole, 2003 Raph snuck into the fire escape to retrieve some clothes which were drying on a clothesline. Most were decent comfort wear but some looked to be her size so he climbed down with the clothes on his arm.

Kayla sighed facepalming herself. 2003 Raph was stealing. She then just giggled up a storm.

After 2016 Leo set her down all three Leos decided to explore the lair for a little bit to see where everything was.

Bluu did the same and found what looked like a kitchen. There was a sink , a stove and just enough space to add a fridge.

“What this isn't stealing its “borrowing”,”He insist in a goofy way,”Besides you need this before anyone else does.”

Kayla sighed but reluctantly agreed as she nodded and nuzzled him.

The Leos then discovered there were at least beds dressers and a washing machine and dryer as well. They found clothes there too.

They group up back into the front room then Bluu cheeked,”The question is who gets sleep with me tonight?”

He said your welcome and kissed her forehead. They climbed down a nearby manhole and entered the sewers.

Kayla just clung onto 2007 Raph as she looked at her surroundings.

They shook their heads and sighed.  
“We each will get our own rooms and we’ll instead of taking turns just all three of us will sleep with you sometimes ok sweetie?” 2007 Leo said to her.

Bluu nods and couldn't help but laugh.  
“You guys make me so happy. I never cherish these feelings with anyone before”

The group walked deep into the tunnels.  
“It feels like home,”2016 Raph answered.  
“Still smells like it too,”2003 Raph added, “That is if your use to it, Kayla?”

Kayla nodded and looked around and sighed happily. She would live anywhere as long as it was with them.

2016 Leo 2007 Leo and 2003 Leo all kissed her face and began stroking and rubbing her body.

Bluu squeaked and trembled at their touch. 

After many twists and turns for several minutes, 2016 Raph found a large doorway. He stepped in front of first and was stunned to find a lair almost as similar as the one at their home world. 

Kayla wanted to see it really badly as well so she got out of 2007 Raph’s arms and looked around and she gasped. She quickly took off the Nightwatcher outfit and changed into something that 2003 Raph stole.

All three Leos went into the kitchen and tried to see if there was any food left and surprisingly their was. The Leos got to work on making all four of them breakfast.

“Wait! That food could be expired,”Bluu exclaimed,”I have some money left to bring some fresh food and…!”  
Bluu gasped she remembered she lost her bag during their first encounter.

The Raph triplets checked every room and every corner for anything unwanted but their wasn't even rats or roaches to bother them.

Kayla said to them it looked good and that everything was ok. She went to the kitchen as she was starving.

“The food here for some reason is still edible and healthy,” 2003 Leo said as he made them breakfast bacon sausage eggs and hash.

Bluu shrugged. At least her thieving days are over now.

2007 Raph finds her in the kitchen then open the fridge to find some eggs, milk and bread.  
“This could be expired,”He said grabbing it for a smell,”But actually it smells fine to me.”

Kayla’s stomach was growling and she drooled just staring at the food. She looked away embarrassed.

2003 Leo put their food on plates and gave them to each of them as he started to eat his food.

Bluu chow down with no complaints. It was warm and filling which was all she needs.

“I understand that last night worked up an appetite, hon. Don't worry, I'll make us some French toast ok?”

Kayla smiled up at him and nodded sitting down on the couch in the family room alone.

2003 Leo 2007 Leo and 2016 Leo all ate the food thinking that it was delicious as they hummed in delight.

Dishes and other cooking gears were in the cabinets. He cleaned them quickly then use them to get started on breakfast. It was long until the sweet smell got the rest of the group's attention. 2016 Raph and 2003 Raph found their seats and waited until breakfast was ready. 

Bluu finished her plate and stared at them for a while admiring how cute they all were.

Kayla looked around the lair again. Suddenly she went to the bathroom and she threw up.

All three Leos finished eating their food as well and they put their dishes in the sink. 2016 Leo offered to wash the dishes.

Bluu nods then excuse herself to look for her new bedroom.

“Kayla!?,”2003 Raph and 2016 Raph called out frantically.  
2007 Raph stopped his cooking then hurried to his mate's aid as well the others.

Kayla started to throw up in the toilet and she didn’t feel so good.  
“G-guys! I think I’m pregnant!” she yelled.

2007 Leo 2003 Leo and 2016 Leo went to their bedrooms that they picked out as well.

It would take time until Bluu can patch her bedroom into her style as long as their a decent bed she was satisfied so she plopped down.

2016 Raph picked her when she finished and comfort her in his arms.  
“That's great baby!,” He said,”We can start a family here too!”  
2007 Raph grinned,”Let’s have lots of babies!”  
“Yeah,”2003 Raph smiled,”As many for our little mate.”

Kayla blushed at them.  
“Now settle down boys. I don’t want THAT MANY kids!” she said shyly.

All three Leos looked around their rooms then laid down on their beds as well thinking about their mate that all three of them shared.

She almost fell asleep when a strange queasy feeling came from her stomach.  
Nervous and wasn't sure what it was, she hurried to the bathroom. She kneeled near the toilet then to her surprise hurled out inside. 

All three Raph laugh but 2016 Raph agreed then helped settle her in his bedroom.  
“Anything we can do to make you feel comfortable beautiful?,”he asked rubbing her stomach gently.

“I…...uh…….n-no………..I-I’m……..fine…….” Kayla stuttered nervously still not being used to be called all these pet names.

All three Leos sensed something was wrong. 2003 Leo got to her first and rubbed her back as all three asked worriedly are you ok baby?

Bluu finished but gasped and covered her face blushing in embarrassment.  
“I-I'm fine I think I have a bug or something, “She groaned.

“Oh hon', you know we're here for you,”2007 Raph said and kiss her head.

“We love you Kayla,”2003 Raph added and kissed the back of her hand. 

Kayla nodded and blushed again as she whimpered.

“Or you could possibly be pregnant,” All three Leos said to her.

“P-Pregnant?,”Bluu said.

The three Raph kissed at her face as their hands wander throughout her body. 

“Ahh guys please!” Kayla said whimpering again as a little moan came out as well.

The three Leos nodded as they smiled at her hugging her tightly to them.

“Do you feel better?,”2016 Raph asked then gave her neck a few love marks.  
“How bout a hot bath?,”2003 Raph added,” And we can pamper you like a queen.”  
2007 Raph was busy kissing and licking her face.

“But H-how is this possible?”

Kayla nodded as she moaned softly again.  
“Guys please! I want all of you right now!”

The three Leos shrugged then separated from their hug with her.

She rubbed at her stomach.  
“You sure this is what you want?”

They took their time savoring her skin. Tongues brushed around her ears, neck and shoulders.

Kayla moaned and mewled loudly as she rubbed them and caressed their skin.

All three Leos nodded. They each rubbed a hand on her stomach and nuzzled it as well.

They responded by churring and chirping.  
“Kayla,”the three Raphs grunt.

“Oh you guys,”She moaned. 

Kayla wanted them so badly again she didn’t care that she didn’t eat yet as she stripped for them.

The three Leos caressed and rubbed and stroked her body all over nipping and nibbling everywhere.

Her breath quaked and she whined for mercy.

She was gorgeous and irresistible as always. All they could crave was Kayla. 2007 Raph and 2003 Raph both suck at her breasts as 2016 Raph licked and kissed at her stomach. 

Kayla elicited some more moans and mewls as she arched her back.

2003 Leo and 2007 Leo nipped and nibbled both sides of her neck creating hickeys while 2016 Leo made hickeys on her inner thigh.

Bluu moaned softly wanting call out their names but wasn't sure for which one.

They teased at her nipples making her thighs soak. They enjoyed it and felt turned on even more including 2016 Raph. 

Kayla then whimpered and groaned as she started to become wet.

Then 2003 Leo and 2007 Leo sucked on her nipples making them harden between their teeth.

“Aah! W-Wait I can't bare it with the both of--!!”  
It caused her to squirm around 2016 Leo's lap.

2016 Raph decided to insert his fingers into her flower to give it the attention it wants while the other Raphs left her perky peeks swollen in a deep rosy pink.

Kayla arched her back as her body shuddered in delight mewling.

2016 Leo finger fucked her as he growled rubbing and stroking her folds.

“Guys, guys!,”She moaned as her ears quivered from his sweet deep voice. She held onto his hips and moved her body against him until his supremacy stood between her legs.

His hand was satisfied when he got her to milk on his hand.  
“So who would want to mount her first?,”2003 Raph asked wickedly. 

“C-can’t all three of you just fuck me so I can’t walk for weeks?!” Kayla asked them.

2016 Leo took his hand out of her as 2003 and 2007 Leo debated on who was gonna enter her first.

2007 Raph chuckled mischievously.  
“Anything for her~!”  
They got into position plunging deep into her core.

Bluu gulped. If they took her at once she was guaranteed to never walk for at least a week.  
“Umm, you can both take me however you like but please … be gentle.”

Kayla screamed their names in pleasure scratching their shells as she moaned loudly.

All three Leos nodded and they each one by one entered her vagina groaning.

“Aah! S-So deep!,” She moaned loudly.

Her body welcome them well in anus and womanhood. The grunt her name and already drive hard into her opening. 

Kayla elicited some more mewls and whimpers gripping the couch.

The three Leos thrusted faster harder and deeper into her grunting.

Her moans rose to screaming and her insides stirred vigorously. 

Their rhythm increased , each made a bloody mark as they bite down her skin until it bruise. 

Kayla whimpered again as she moaned in pain and in pleasure the lust driving her insane.

All three Leos grinded against her skin slapping against skin as they nipped her skin.

“I'm... cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!”  
Her claws bared at their skin screaming with pleasure. 

They pumped faster, almost in a rhythmic pattern quenching her womb.

Kayla told them to aim for her core already as she groaned softly.

The Leos then reached her core and pounded the living daylights into it.

The three Raphs pushed deeper already stretching her inside and making her on their rods. 

Already she was seeing stars wanting nothing more than to beg for their mercy. 

Kayla came hard all over their members inside her crying out in pleasure.

All the Leos came heavily inside her as they tried to get her to cum.

Bluu finally did and splashed on their rods. She dropped her head and panted heavily. 

“KAYLA!!,”They growled.  
At the same time they released their cum inside her.

Kayla whimpered as she kissed their lips softly.

The Leos then pulled out of her panting heavily.


End file.
